Wolf smoke
by doggydeath
Summary: After passing out after a werewolf bite, Smoker awakes to find that his world changed. Wanted along with Tashigi, Smoker must face the gov. and the beast hunters. Can the strawhat's help? Try not to flame not that I mind but sometimes it really stinks
1. How it started

Smoker panted as he faced the creature, the werewolf howled angrily as it lunged at him he raised the blade blocking it again only to have it's claws slash his side. He slammed into a tree, swinging again he smashed it in the face. It screamed in pain before lunging, it's teeth sinking in his shoulder, roaring Smoker grabbed it by it's small ears and yanked it off. Seeing it couldn't win, the werewolf fled, but the damage had already been done.

Smoker coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. He slowly stood, leaning on his sword for support, dizzy and unsure was one but his world was spinning, flipping everything.

"Eh? Hey it that smoke guy!" He heard the much hated Strawhat, raising his sword he faced where straw hat sound was coming from. " Your real beat up, wonder why. Eh Chopper! Can you fix 'em up?"

" Hey, Luffy, what are you- Smoker!"

_Great, now Portgas, could it get any worse?_ Smoker thought bitterly when suddenly dagger like pain shot through his shoulder where the werewolf had bit him. He howled in pain as he dropped his sword and grabbed head. His whole body burned in pain, screaming he threw his head back and stared at the full moon, before another spasm of pain shot his body, starting from his shoulder and growing like a virus, he fell to his knee's.

"Smoker!" He felt a woman's hand grab his other shoulder, he clenched the earth between his hands when another pain shot through him, coughing blood again he felt the world spin one last time before all had gone black.

A.N. Sorry for the short chappy, Just like a prolog eh?


	2. First transformation

Smoker groaned as he started to awake, he heard voices talking quietly around him, to weak and pained to try and liston. They silenced when he groaned again, knew one voice very well. It was Tashigi, his lieutent. He felt a bit more secure knowing that she was nearby, but that didn't tell him where he was. He slowly opened his eye's to discover that the world was a blur of shapes and colours, he blinked trying to clear up his vision, somebody touched his face and he growled as he tried to move away. It was a bad move.

Pain shot up through his chest and shoulder, he gasped grabbing his arm with moan. He heard a doctor run around in a panic trying to get him to let go, he didnt' move, his body hurt way to bad.

"Tashigi! Give me a hand!" He heard a twelve year old voice say. _Tony-Tony Chopper? What the hell is he doing off his ship?_ Smoker thought when he felt another thing, an actual hand gently grab his other shoulder and coaxed him to let go.

"Your gonna pop your stitchs Smoker-san." She murmer in explanation, he blinked. _Stitchs? What did I do to get-_ It flashed in memory and he couldn't help but freeze.

_I got bit. _he thought shocked. _I got bit by a werewolf. Will I be a werewolf? Will I hurt someone?_ He looked away where there were no people. _Am I a monster now too?_

"Smoker-san?" Tashigi asked worried. He looked where he heard her voice, he tilted his head to let her know he heard. "Are you alright? You look, upset."

"I'm fine." He rasped. His voice was deeper, almost as if he was extreamly angry. He sensed Tashigi smile before turning around.

"I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs, I'll be back soon Smoker-san." He knew she had left and couldn't help but sigh.

"Smokey! Your O.k? Hows your arm? Your sore? What bit you? Was it big? Can you eat it?" He heard the well known Strawhat yell as loud as he possibly could in his ear.

"I'm fine, other than going deaf in the one ear." He growled. He winced, he couldn't talk more than a sentance, it hurt his chest to talk even that long.

"Luffy! Don't be so loud. I raised you better." Portgas scolded, before breaking out in laughter. Smoker didn't respond, his sight was clearing out a bit so now he could make out Luffy's hat from his head and Portgas's hat too.

"Come on you guys, I think the man needs a bit of rest, its been a long day for him. " Sanji said shooing out the loud mouths, Smoker knew Nami and Robin where still there but he didn't say a word.

"You know, Tashigi's a great friend,when we told her she ran the whole way here. She's never left your side for the past three days." Nami said with a sigh.

"She should've known better,it was stupid." He growled, Nami and Robin looked at him obliviously suprised. They looked at each other than him.

"How do you figure? She was worried about you and cares enough to keep an eye on you and you call her stupid! Thats what I call a good friend." Nami growled.

"Navigater-chan, calm down. He's a male, he doesnt understand." Robin said gently putting her hand on his shoulder. Smoker felt a vein pop from his forhead.

"Whats that supoused to mean wrench?" He snarled teeth bared. They stared at him shocked, he blink and realized what he did grumbled. "Sorry."

"It was a werewolf that bit you right?" Robin said with a frown. Smoker didn't respond, he wouldn't look at them in the eye, that told them there answer.

"How did you run into a werewolf?" Nami asked curiously, it didn't seem to bug them he was a half-beast now.

"I was hunting it, the navy sent me after it because they thought i'd turn to smoke." He grumbled.

"Why didn't you?"

"Them monsters have sea-stone in there teeth and claws." He snapped. He was pretty pissed but that was sortof to be expected.

"Sea-stone? So if it hit you, you wouldn't be able to use your powers?" Nami said with a frown.

"Basicly." He grunted, he had to try as stupid as it may be and how much it would hurt, but he had to try at least once. He started to sit up, pain flashing his senses but he kept trying.

"Smoker, your stitchs!" Nami said trying to get him down without touching his shoulder. He ignored her, gritting his teeth he sat the whole way up and winced.

"You shouldn't push yourself, you'll just hurt yourself somemore." Robin said wisely. Smoker glared at her but sneezed, and frowned.

"Which one of you is wearing a heavy tropical perfume?" He growled. Nami looked at Robin who was at the other side of the room. (Yes he can see now)

"I am, but not much, may I ask why?" Robin asked with a frown. Smoker frowned back, he could smell it strong so he thought it was Nami.

"I can smell it, it's strong so I thought it was Nami." Smoker said scratching the stubble on his chin thinking.

"Well, your sense of smell is ten times better than ours I believe, so is your hearing, strength ect." Robin explained.

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" Smoker demanded.

"Books." Nami said with a smile. Robin giggled slightly, before nodding.

"I read a great variaty of books, I just read one one about werewolves recently." She said smiling. Smoker went silent, praying Tashigi would come back before this got awkward

"Smoker-san?" Right on time.

"Ya?"

"Do you want some coffee? Or food maybe?"

"Jerky sounds good."

"Alright, Nami? Robin? Do you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Lieutenant-chan." Robin smiled again Nami nodded.

"I'm alright, do you want somebody to go with you?" Nami asked, Smoker was currently examining the room. It wasn't hard to find out it was the doctor's medical room, after all it was all white and had needles and ingrediants of medican laying around the tables and around the room. Papers were cluttered on the deers desk.

_Hell, even the damn deer's desk is better than mine, stupid marines. So cheap that a reindeer's desk is better. And that's dirt cheap. But then again my ship does keep sinking. That could be the reason. Hm._

"No, I think I'll be o.k."

"Send somebody with you, that damn wolf is still running around." Smoker growled. Tashigi was silent, before scratching the back of her head.

"Well, sorta." She said scratching her head.

"What do you mean sorta?" Smoker growled.

"I shot it." She said guiltfuly.

"You _shot_ a werewolf?How in the high hell did you catch it?"

"Well, its not dead. It's just wounded, and I ran into it on the way here."

Smoker growled, he had a feeling she was going to run into trouble, and he didn't like it one bit. Nobody said a word, Zoro yawned in the background and Sanji said something. They both started to squabble.

"Idiots." Was all he said. All went silent, eye's on him as Tashigi popped her head in with a frown.

"Who? Us three?" Tashigi said confused. Smoker grunted as he heard the yelling get louder.

"No the two outside. They're probably nearby, Zoro and Sanji."

"Sir, there on the otherside of the boat." Tashigi said slowly, Robin smiled. She was right about the hearing thing, not that it was suprising. Nami stood and stretched before starting to walk away.

"I'll break 'em up." She said obviously angry. Smoker went silent before starting to get his feet over the edge of the bed, Tashigi ran to his side immidiatly not really helping .

"You have to stay down, wait till tommorow till you walk." Smoker growled. Robin smiled before leaving, saying something about a book, but neither Captain or Leiutenent broke contact.

Smoker was about to open his mouth when pain shot through him, it felt like back in the forest. Pain spread over his body making Smoker cry out, he heard people running in but he couldn't tell what happened. Another flash, and he whimpered as he fell to the floor. Anger crept into him slowly, making him forget the pain he was in and focus on the hate that started to boil to the surface.

_It did this to me, that monster, I'll rip it in half! I'll tear it to shreds. _ Smoker growled as he transformed. Hair started to show up everywhere making is skin disapear in a thick white coat, fangs and claws appearing as his human form quickly disappeared. He was a giant, nearly double what the other werewolf was in both size and weight.

He roared before slamming his fist in the door and shot it across the deck, he glared as he walked through it and picked up the werewolves sent. _Its time to hunt. _he thought with a howl and with that dissapearing

into the once quiet night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: I'm sorry it it sucked or didn't sound like what they'd do but I haven't written in a while. My original was erased from the computer so I have to start all over again.... bah.

Anywho. review and such... if you flame me I might not continue to write for a while but anyway. Tootals!


End file.
